Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki:Rules
The rules of the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki are simple. Please follow them. Breaking any of the rules may result in bans. Community Rules The below user policies must be followed. #'Consensus:' The wiki operates through consensus. It is the model of decision making. In any voting scenarios, each user gets one vote. To participate in voting, each user must be an established member of the community. #'Respect opinions:' If a user has a different opinion than you, respect their opinion. Do not attempt to force your opinion on them. If a user wishes to remain out of a discussion or a joint project, respect their decision. All users, no matter what position or status they hold, are equal. #'Assume good faith:' Don't attack another user if they have wrongly edited something. Talk to the user in a calm manner. If they are purposely vandalizing, please refrain from instigating them, and instead contact an administrator. #'Do not delete discussion:' Do not remove discussion from a talk page unless there is blatant vandalism. #'Don't feed the trolls:' If you find a vandal or troll, do not berate or insult them. Instead, calmly ask them to stop what they're doing. Report them to an administrator if they continue their actions. Read this article for more details. #'Do not spam:' This includes posting gibberish pages/blogs/blog comments/videos/pictures. As well, posting multiple blog comments in a row with content that could be posted in a single blog comment is not acceptable. Unused videos (videos listed on ) and pictures (files listed on ) are considered to be spam. Any file or video listed on those pages may be deleted at any time with the exception of files that show up on that page briefly due to randomized coding, such as with the and tags. Do not upload a video or picture without putting it on a page. Repeatedly doing this will result in a ban. It is disrespectful to the admin staff to give them extra work in dealing with all the unused videos and files, so the penalty for failing to follow this rule is severe. #'Do not advertise:' This wiki is for Dragon Ball fanons only. This is not the place to promote any other wikis. Blogs advertising such will be deleted on the spot and the punishment may be either a warning or a short ban, depending on the severity of the advertising. #'Plagiarism:' Do not plagiarize from any source. Doing so will result in being banned. Ban lengths are up to the admins' discretion. #'Vandalism/harassment:' Do not vandalize other writers' stories or troll or berate them on talk pages, blog comments, or other places. Uploading a picture over another user's existing picture is also considered vandalism. Please re-name your files accordingly. Users who are caught vandalizing will be given one warning if the vandalism is not severe and will be immediately banned if the vandalism is serious. If the vandalism continues, that user will be banned for a period of time, based on the severity of their vandalism. #'Sockpuppets:' One user, one account. Special exceptions may be warranted. Contact an administrator for permission. Do not use sockpuppet accounts to get around bans. Policies The below style policies must be followed. #'Relevance:' Your stories and pages must be related to the Dragon Ball Universe in some way. #'Use correct grammar and spelling:' If a fan fiction has poor grammar or spelling, it can be difficult for some readers to understand the plot. #'Mature content:' Explicit sexual content, swearing, and graphic violence are allowed, so long as the page is marked with an appropriate template: and/or . Explicit pictures and videos are not allowed on the wiki. #'Name pages appropriately:' If you write a fan fiction and wish to create extra pages for it, there is a naming policy that must be followed. If your fan fiction is called Dragon Ball OS for example, and the characters go up to Super Saiyan 7 and you wish to explain or go into detail about SS7, then you must name your new page "Super Saiyan 7 (OS)" or something similar. This way, users can distinguish what pages belong to what fan fictions. This is also true for fan fiction characters. If a character is created that has already existed in Dragon Ball, such as "Vegeta", you must add a nametag to the end of the article name. This is so that everyone can easily distinguish between the many different characters (who often have the same names) on this site. #'Stubs:' Pages without basic content may be deleted by admins. At least three sentences are required on a page. A picture counts as a sentence. A general structure, such as the use of templates, also counts as a sentence in this case. A filled out infobox counts for three. Admins must give the user 3 weeks after creating the page before deleting the page. If the page cannot get three sentences in three weeks, it will be deleted. Any user who places a stub template on a non-stub page (one of at least three sentences) without the author's expressed consent is considered to be vandalizing the page. Canon policy While the canon, or official Dragon Ball timeline is subject to debate, the Dragon Ball fanon does recognize a certain viewpoint of this. Please note that never will you have to follow canon nor will your stories be thought of differently if you don't follow it, this is merely something that is strongly encouraged. What is considered canon is: **Dragon Ball manga and anime **Dragon Ball Z manga and anime **Dragon Ball Super anime If a story is inconsistent with the the above, either the or template must be placed on the page. Alternate universe stories are those which, obviously, take place in alternate universes. NCF pages are those which contradict the canon of the Dragon Ball universe in irreconcilable ways. The following official media are not considered canon by default and do not need to be followed: **Filler anime sections/sagas of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z **Most Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z movies, specials, OVAs, etc. **Dragon Ball GT These items are not required to be recognized as canon. But please, if you do not consider things like GT or the movies to be canon, state so in your fan fiction to lessen confusion for the readers. There are two exceptions to the above list: the 3 Broly movies, and the Dragon Ball Super manga. Dragon Ball Super Episode 100 specifically reveals that the Broly movies are not canon to the Dragon Ball universe. As such, Broly by default is non-canon, and any fan fictions and universes that accept him and any or all of his movies as canon must be marked as either Alternate Universe or non-canon friendly. Additionally, due to Toyotaro giving Master Roshi Ultra Instinct, as well as him writing Gohan beating Kefla, the Dragon Ball Super manga cannot be canon. Such absurdities are unrecognized and may not be considered canon-following by anyone. Failure to follow these policies will usually result in an admin placing the template on the page themselves, but if the user refuses to follow the site's canon policy, their pages may be deleted and they may be banned. Dragon Ball Wiki Chat Dragon Ball Fanon uses Discord as its chat service. You may join by visiting this link, or clicking on the "Connect" button on the Discord widget on the upper-right-hand side of any page on this wiki. The rules for the Discord are as follows: #Do not harass, bully, berate, or threaten other users. Real-life threats (such as the threat of doxxing, suing, etc) will result in a permanent ban with no hope of that ban ever being lifted. Don't be an asshole, and you'll be fine.(edited) #If you have a wikia account, your username must either be the same as that account or close enough as to easily identify you. For users who do not follow this rule, they will be removed from the members list until they update their usernames. #No spamming. Repeated spamming will at first result in warnings before being banned. Also, spamming is not the same as shitposting (if you don't know the difference, google is your friend m8). #No advertising other discord servers whatsoever. Doing so will result in such messages being deleted and the user warned the first time. Afterwards, blocking will occur if the user refuses to listen to the admins. #Political discussions are not strictly banned, but highly discouraged. If an admin or chat moderator tells you to stop discussing a political issue, however, heed their advice. Failing to listen can result in warnings at first and then blocks if the user continues to not listen. Category:Dragonball Fanon Wiki Category:Site administration Category:Dragon Ball Fanon